picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Paul112
avril 2015 !'}} Présentation thumb|Mon petit Tigrou. Bonjour, je m'appelle Paul, anciennement 92.102.115.174. Mon pseudonyme est, comme vous pouvez le voir, Paul112. Je suis un collégien. Sur Picsou wiki, je suis aussi un administrateur, et accesoirement parrain de Super Dingo. Pour l'anecdote, je possède aussi un petit chaton prénommé Tigrou. Histoire de mon entrée dans le monde de Picsou & CIE J'adore l'univers de Donald Duck depuis mon plus jeune âge, même si je n'étais pas spécialement fan de 6-7 ans. Mon premier magazine de Picsou a été à l'âge de 6/7 ans. Je me rappel très bien. Ma sœur avait en double un magazine (Le Journal de Mickey) et me l'avait donc passé. Dés les premières pages, j'ai été subjugué par la lecture : tous les gags étaient vraiment drôles ! Mais j'étais encore petit, et j'ai cru que Donald Duck était le père de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, fils de Balthazar Picsou et Elvire Duck (ou Grand-mère Donald), ainsi qu'époux de Daisy... Alors, quand mes parents m'ont demandé à quel magazine je voulais être abonné, j'ai dit "LE JOURNAL DE MICKEY !!!!!" Mais ma sœur y était déjà abonnée, alors je me suis rabattu sur Picsou Magazine qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne paraissait qu'UNE fois par mois. J'y suis resté abonné un court temps puisque, quand ma sœur ne voulut plus être abonnée, j'ai pris la décision de m'abonner à sa place. Ainsi, je suis resté abonné au Journal de Mickey jusqu'à mes 11 ans environ. Après, je me suis lassé du Journal de Mickey : les gags ne me faisais plus pouffer de rire... Finalement, aujourd'hui, je suis abonné à trois magazines Disney : Picsou Magazine, Super Picsou Géant et Les Trésors de Picsou. Tous les deux mois, j'achète aussi Mickey Parade Géant et ma mère m'achète chaque semaine Le Journal de Mickey. Bon, je crois que j'ai à peu près fait le tour de ma passion pour Donald... Ah oui ! Picsou wiki, bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier, celui-là ? En juin 2013, je me suis inscrit sur Picsou wiki alors que je cherchais en fait des images pour faire un arbre généalogique sur Picsou et sa famille. Au début, je ne voulais faire que quelques modifications mais c'est bien plus qui a suivi. PS : Ah oui, j'oubliais : (probablement) comme vous, j'adore Picsou et ses amis (ce qui est normal, sinon je n'aurais pas été m'inscrire sur ce wiki). J'aime bien aussi les brocantes, la natation et le théâtre. Je fais aussi la collection des magazines Disney. D'ailleurs, j'ai environ 1000 revues de ce type. Le forum des fans de Picsou et Mickey Voir mon profil sur le forum des fans de Mickey et de Picsou : LES FANS DE PICSOU ET DE MICKEY Ma collection Voici quelques photos de ma collection sur l'univers de Donald Duck et de Mickey Mouse, qui nous est cher... Collec' en gros P1050667.JPG|Les deux bibliothèque principales de ma collection (à gauche : SPG, SPG BIS, TDP, PM et quelques albums de JDM et PM. à droite : principalement mes MP et MPG. J'en ai 110 à peu près (sans compter les hors-série). Sur le dessu, il y a tout mes hors séries et dvd : DDD, hors série JDM et MPG...) P1050669.JPG|Reliures de mes JDM des années 1978 et début des années 1980. P1050668.JPG|Tous mes JDM récents P1050666.JPG|Deux boîtes de gâteaux à l'effigie de Mickey avec une tirelire Mickey où il y a mes sous. Modèle:Palette Rédacteurs en chef Collec' en détail P1050377.JPG|Mes Trésors de Picsou (et le 4, trouvé plus tard, dont la photo est à droite) et mes hors-séries du Le Journal de Mickey. Les trésors de Picsou n° 4.png|''Les trésors de Picsou'' n 4, publié en été 2007. P1050382.jpg|Mickey Parade P1050383.jpg|Mickey Parade P1050385.JPG|Mickey Parade P1050388.JPG|Mes Super Picsou Géant (il en manque quelques uns, ajoutés plus tard dans la rubrique). P1050389.JPG|Mes Mickey Jeux. P1050391.JPG|Mes Mickey Parade Géant hors-série datant de 2012-2013 (il manque le 4). P1050393.JPG|Mes Mickey Parade Géant (ATTENTION CE NE SONT QUE LES RÉCENTS !) P1050394.JPG|Mickey Parade P1050395.JPG|les Super Picsou Géant n 178 et 179. P1050396.JPG|Le Super Picsou Géant n 180. P1050398.JPG|Mickey Parade P1050400.JPG|Picsou Mag P1050401.JPG|Picsou Mag P1050403.JPG|Mes albums modernes du Journal de Mickey. P1050405.JPG|A gauche un hors-série du JDM au profit des pièces jaunes. A droite, un numéro gratuit du JDM que j'ai eu dans une station d'autoroute. P1050407.JPG|Tous mes suppléments reçus avec Picsou Mag ou Le Journal de Mickey. P1050412.JPG|Le SPG n 100. P1050414.JPG|Des anciens Mickey Parade et l'UNIQUE Minnie Mag de ma collection, acheté par erreur dans un lot de Mickey Parade à une dame très sympathique au passage. P1050415.JPG|3 anciens Mickey Parade. P1050416.JPG P1050417.JPG P1050418.JPG P1050421.JPG P1050422.JPG|Mes plus vieux Picsou Magazine. P1050423.JPG|Tout un tas de JDM et Picsou Mgazine des années 1980-1990-2000 P1050426.JPG P1050454.JPG P1050453.JPG|A droite, tout mes JDM récents. Et à gauche, tout les JDM qui étaient à ma soeur. P1050429.JPG P1050427.JPG P1050455.JPG|A gauche, il y a un poster d'une illustration de Don Rosa que j'ai accroché dans ma pièce où je range mes BD. Au centre, un Mickey Parade Géant de 1993-94, et à droite, un Picsou magazine des années 2000. P1050456.JPG P1050494.JPG|La dynastie Donald Duck n 2 et 13 avec un hors-série sur Mickey Mouse, tous achetés à la fnac. P1050459.JPG|Deux DVD Disney. A gauche, un film, et à droite, un cd pour faire des dessins de Mickey sur ordi. P1050387.JPG|A gauche, un fac-similé du premier JDM datant de 1930 environ. Et à droite, le Mickey Parade n 2 de la "nouvelle" série, datant de janvier 1980. Manuel des Castors Juniors 7.jpg|Le Manuel des Castors Juniors n 7 datant de mars 1985. P1050929.jpg|Boîte à l'effigie de Mickey, offerte par mon oncle et ma tante. P1050825.jpg|Mes 40 précieux JDM avant-guerre, tous offerts par mon oncle et ma tante. P1050826.jpg|Trois tas de JDM des années 1950-1960 (avec 15 JDM des années 70) en très bon état. Eux aussi m'ont été offerts par mon oncle et ma tante :) P1050928.jpg|Mon album de musique Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge. P1050926.jpg|Mon tablier à l'effigie de Donald Duck (je le mettais lorsque j'avais 6 ans ^^). P1050927.jpg|Trois revues trouvées en brocante. P1050925.jpg|Sept figurines achetées neuves, à 5,90 €/pièce. P1050460.JPG|Et pour finir, voici la pièce où sont entreposés tout mes magazines de Picsou. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez commenter ma collection sur ma page de discussion. J'ai créé les pages... *#Manfred Mouse *#Minerva Mouse *#Autres neveux de Mickey *#Matilda Mouse (tante de Minnie Mouse) *#Lily et Tiny Mouse *#Patience Pricilla Mouse *#Nathaniel John Mouse *#Peggy Hibulaire *#Pistol Hibulaire *#Ma Hibulaire *#Lulubelle *#Millie (petite amie de Jojo) *#Betsy Cow *#Mlle Bovina *#Boniface Bovina *#Ortensia *#Père de Benny *#Mère de P. C. *#Mère de Daisy *#Mère de Lagrogne *#Hyacinth Lagrogne *#Carl (neveu de Lagrogne) *#Enfants de Oswald et Ortensia *#Pluto Jr. (personnage) *#Quintuplés de Pluto (personnage) *#Clone de Donald Duck *#Madame Trouvetou *#Richard, Firmin et Louis la Terreur *#Floretta Duck‎ *#Margie Mouse *#Mère de Millie *#Fiancée de Iga Biva *#Tessie *#Sport-Goofy *#Betty Dingo *#Gros-Dingo *#Ducky Bird *#Madame Trouvetou *#Grandma Duck *#Pardalina Pardalto *#Paperon Ben Paperon *#Picsou II *#Picsou V *#Ali Picsou *#Trois petits princes de Badgam *#Laurinha Filamento *#Félicie Duck *#Larègle *#Millicent Mouse *#Roxanne *#Vladimir Goofiliefsky *#Pappo Dingo *#Lorraine Duckis *#Tommy Duckis *#Kitty Duckis *#McTavish Duck *#Cousins et oncles de Donald Duck *#Sœurs de Shamrock Bonheur *#DS-3000 *#DN-3000 *#RHI-I, FHI-I et LHO-U 4000 *#Capitaine D. Duck *#« Rose Rouge » O'Kett *#Manuel Gonzalez *#Drusilla Duck *#Gertrude Glouton *#Petra Duck *#Beth *#Officier de la guerre civile *#Ma Hibulaire *#Pierrot et Pierrik Hibulaire *#Fille au béret *#Rose Deckenbloom *#Alex Pythagorion *#Zenobia *#Sylvia Marpole *#Debbie Dingo *#Giada *#Serviteur de Ali Picsou *#Toc Dingo *#Sarabelle Cow *#Bertie Cow *#Carla *#Stang Cow *#Theobald Cow *#Archibald Cow *#Durham Cow *#Billy et Rick *#Diamond Dick *#Daisy (princesse) *#Sœur de Luc Glouton *#Père de Luc Glouton *#Laurinha Filamento *#Clone de Donald Duck *#Femme séduisant John McPicsou *#Matilda Mouse (mère de Marcus Mouse) *#Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou *#Mme Grossfeld *#Mme Roosevelt *#Grand-Mère de Elvire Duck *#Mère de Pluto *#Nitouche *#Pluto Jr. (personnage) *#Les quintuplés de Pluto (personnage) *#K.B. *#McTavish Duck *#Mathilde (tante de Daisy) *#Zebedea *#Gertie *#Poisson affamé de Donald Duck *#Ancêtres de Filament *#Fiancée de Filament *#Cousin de Lagrogne *#Cléa Mouse *#Euclid Trouvetou *#Fiasco *#Picsès 1er d'Égypte *#Mary d'Oison *#Galerie d'images de Luc Glouton *#Galerie d'images de la sœur de Luc Glouton *#Galerie d'images du père de Luc Glouton *#Galerie d'images de Daphnée Duck *#Blabla *#Psychologie *#Merci pour la balade *#Cette tante ne tente pas *#Adeline *#Gudule *#Joey Duck *#Mlle Duck *#1er ministre des sirènes *#Petits-neveux de Donaldus *#Ancêtres de Géo Trouvetou *#Grand-mère Loup *#Grand-père Loup *#P'tit Loup *#Hubert *#Daffy Duck *#Madame Picsou *#Frank Madsen *#Maria José Sánchez Núñez *#Dick McPicsou *#J. P. van Duck *#Oscar Picsou *#Frère de Gontran Bonheur *#Tino Santanach Hernandez *#L'ennemi public *#Le dico de Donaldville *#Paul McPaperin *#Millie (homonymie) *#Modèle:Palette Daisy *#Lulubelle (homonymie) *#Géo sculpteur d'arbres *#Titus (homonymie) *#Super Ducks *#In... supportables ! *#Barbe Noire *#Un anniversaire agité *#Obélix *#Édith *#Ami de Édith *#Béatrice *#Défaut de conception *#Donald Gets a Box Seat *#Beaten At Their Own Game *#Donald Gets a Box Seat *#Batter Up ! *#Ducky Symphony *#Un enfant gourmand *#Grand-mère de Dingo *#Agnès *#Sujet libre *#Ciccia *#Andorre *#Manfred (homonymie) *#Enfants de Minnie et Mickey Mouse *#Elmer *#Maison de Mickey et Minnie Mouse *#Donald et les fantômes: La petite maison des horreurs *#Prosper Lostaire *#Domi Niclaude *#Ben *#Luka *#Radin Sanzain *#Jean-Paul Glutier *#M. Needler *#Costa Gordo *#Johnny et Ronnie *#Bob *#Maharadjah du Benglasuper *#Donaldnet *#Marin solitaire *#Nestor *#Pâquerette *#Tony Midia *#Olga *#Carla (voleuse) *#Carla (homonymie) *#Picsou contre Picsou *#Eltan Jahn *#Domitille *#Oscar (oncle) *#Achats de Noël *#Le modèle *#M. Dubois (Les p'tits boulots de Donald) *#Pénélope *#Hector *#Miss Aventura *#Orlando *#Skip *#Tania Tango *#Pykerdock *#Arnold Duck *#Harriet *#Basile (oncle de Dingo) *#Modèle:Palette Dingo *#Dingloub *#Hinette *#Harry Gagman *#Lilas *#Daphné Duck *#Arthur *#Arthur (homonymie) *#Frank Lloyd *#Soupic *#Daily Scandal *#Anne (reine) *#Jean La Fitte *#Mike (Le musée de cire) *#Mike (homonymie) *#Docteur Ducoin *#Mage Ister *#Mme Zelda *#Herbert (Donaldvillois) *#Gretchen (chat) *#Gretchen (homonymie) *#Balthazar (homonymie) *#Riri, Fifi et Loulou (homonymie) *#Mme Sullivan *#Animal Hector *#Armand Songe *#Idem *#Crazy Ducks *#Dick Sionaire *#Duck 2-coups *#Ebenezer Duck *#Sublime Génie III de Wellington *#Kay (homonymie) *#Stanley (homonymie) *#Le miroir encadré *#Une nouvelle voisine *#Grand-mère de Daisy Duck *#Jamie McTavish *#chien robot *#M. Zwieback *#Mme Lafluette *#Alexandre (chat) *#Galerie d'images des plus beaux baisers *#Prune *#Dubœuf *#Mme Irma (À en perdre la boule *#Mathilde (homonymie) *#Seppi Deppi Duck *#Ginette et Lulu *#Martine *#Margaret *#Ralph *#M. Lescroc *#Ruth *#Dufour *#Léonard Matuvus *#Rodolphe (homonymie) *#Aladdin & Dagobert *#Béatrice (ancienne secrétaire de Balthazar Picsou) *#Mamie (homonymie) *#Penny (homonymie) *#Histoire de la famille Écoutum *#Histoire de la famille Duck *#Erasmus Erpel *#Arthur Zélépied *#Vaincre à tout prix *#Moe Koe *#Pa Paardepoot *#L'Oiseau de Dingo *#Une surprise pour Minnie *#Daisy perd ses moutons *#Picsouson Duck *#Mac'Gus *#Sabrina Alberghetti *#Håkon Aasnes *#Patybulette *#Patybulette la peste *#Molly *#Molly (homonymie) *#Carmen *#Adelaïde *#Ladsu *#Hazel (homonymie) *#Le retour des Mikrobiens *#Hazel Cottrell *#Bill Cottrell *#Edna Disney *#Les inventions du professeur Dingo *#Hubert (ami de Max) *#Hubert (homonymie) *#Gus (Le haricot magique) *#Minnie Mag *#Donald: rien n'est impossible *#Donald: à chacun sa chance *#Donald: l'important c'est l'intention *#Donald: eh, oui ! *#Donald: tout ne va pas si mal *#Oncle Picsou: la Terre regorge de trésors *#Chica Nária *#Mlle Martin *#Mme Hibulaire *#Wilfred Jackson *#Roy O. Disney *#Martin *#La famille s'agrandit *#Sussi Bech *#Stefan Petrucha *#Développement indurable ! *#Picsou est dans le bain *#Picsou, vainqueur malgré lui *#Donne Avenell *#Clara Mell *#Didier le Bornec *#Angus Mac Haron *#Pépé Colomb *#Mémé Colomb *#Ding De Ding *#Mme von Drake *#Picsou wiki:Al Taliaferro *#Rosa *#Lindaura *#Il était deux fois *#Donald et son chien Sublime *#Second souffle *#Romano Scarpa (personnage) *#Micheline *#Butch (méchant) *#Mme Hibulaire (Mickey père Noël) *#Tess Gander *#Otto von Drake *#Victor Victorieux *#Victor (homonymie) *#Janet Gilbert *#80 is prachtig ! *#Lily (partenaire de Gontran Bonheur) *#Sir « ? » McPicsou *#Cyprien *#Edna Vanderquack *#Ras le bol du bol ! *#Gilles Corre *#Gloria (partenaire de Dingo) *#Gilles (homonymie) *#Gloria (homonymie) *#Miguel Fernandez Martinez *#Frederico von Pato *#Mère l'Oie *#Johnny (bébé) *#Joe (pompier) *#Passeggiata Disney *#M'ma Mentor *#Millionara Vanderbucks *#Minny Pearl Beauregard *#Wanda Waddle *#Père de Roxanne *#Ruby Rumba *#Pepita Propella *#Klondike Kate *#Klondike (homonymie) *#Wanda (homonymie) *#Crockett Duck *#Patusco Patusquela *#Chatusco Patusquela *#Pamela Pato *#Midas McPicsou *#Desmond Duck *#Fred Duck *#On chante tous Disney *#Bill Zesteck *#C'est le bouquet ! *#Mélodie Mouse *#Paperinik e il Fantomatico Fantasma *#Aleph Mouse *#Janet Van Mouse *#Tom Bouden *#Rodolphe Jacquette *#L'Atelier du Père Noël *#Mère des trois petits cochons *#Peter Pan *#Orage sur la dette ! *#Clochette (fée) *#La rétrospective Picsou *#Ahnentfel der Ducks *#Perdus en terre inconnue *#Son Altesse Horace - Épisode 1 *#Mickey devient roi - Épisode 2 *#Albert Trouvetou *#Mabel *#O Sole Minnie *#Picaljean *#Javert *#Romano (homonymie) *#La Grande épopée de Picsou/Galerie *#Femme courtisée par Donald Duck *#Grand-mère de Mickey Mouse *#Machin *#M. Dupont (boucher) *#Mère de Géo Trouvetou *#Fils de Donald et Daisy Duck *#Matthieu Duck *#Lili (homonymie) *#Je suis un bébé grimpeur *#Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck transformés en filles *#Mamie Picsou *#Petit Davy *#Denis le Canard *#Martin (homonymie) *#Jacques Lelièvre *#Jacques (homonymie) *#Marion Desjardins *#Marion (homonymie) *#Muguette *#Jean-Charles Lajouanie *#Charles (homonymie) *#Gen-Clo *#Rachid Nawa *#Dodo (scénariste) *#Clara (homonyme) *#Dodo (homonymie) *#Histoire de Picsou Wiki *#Fabiola Sustendal *#Tourniquet *#L'ennemi invisible *#Fantomiald contre le météo robot *#Les innommables *#Castors Juniors Magazine *#Les ennuis de l'ennui... *#Mme X (tante de Dingo) *#Mme X (homonymie) *#Donaldangelo *#Picassou *#Roi du Kitschistan *#Aré *# *# *# Liens utiles pour moi Modèle:Section accueil/Billet de blog du mois > lien pour mettre l'article du mois de PW sur la page d'accueil > modèle pour le gagnant du quizz mensuel > modèle pour le deuxième du quizz mensuel > modèle pour le membre le plus fair-play. Catégorie:Utilisateur